Don't Argue with Daddy
by Thindy
Summary: The boys take a trip to Orlando.  #6 in the Piper series.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: "Don't Argue With Daddy" (1/

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: AA<br>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang  
>SUMMARY: The Boys take a trip to Sunny Florida<p>

POV: Toby

TIMEFRAME: Continues from "Pass the Piper"

***One***

I had just finished my fourth meeting of the day when Leo had called me into his office. When I arrived I was joined by Josh and Sam. We did the 'hey how are ya' routine and then Leo got down to business.

"The President needs representation down in Orlando. A few members of congress seem to be getting cold feet regarding the Oil Bill and I don't need to tell you how much we need this."

"Why is Florida dragging their heels. You'd think it would be Texas?"

"I don't know Sam. Sometimes I hate politics. But regardless we need to get this fixed and that's why I am sending you three."

"Cool," was Sam's answer.

"Can I bring Donna?"

"Josh for all I care you can bring your mother. I want this to look natural."

"And you think having Josh and his mother would do that?" I joked.

"We don't want it to look as though we are bombarding them. It's to be a casual visit."

"Since when do three members of the White House take a trip together in Florida?"

"You could be visiting your sick grandmother Toby. I don't really care what you come up with."

"Despite everyone's belief not all grandmothers are on the Golden Girls Leo. Besides my Nana passed away years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that Toby."

"You had a nana?" Josh looked at me funny.

Defensively I answered, "Yes."

"Me too." Great, now I actually have something in common with Josh Lyman. Can this day get any better?

"Leo," Sam began and then hesitated. "You don't want us to bombard them, but that's exactly what we are doing though right?"

Leo nodded his head. "Okay, just making sure."

"I suggest you guys go home and get packing. You will be leaving tomorrow and you will be going down on Air Force One. The President has ordered this."

"We can't take that plane for personal reasons Leo."

"This isn't personal. This is strategic. We're just making it look personal on the inside. Besides the President will be joining you as well."

"Well I guess I should go and tell CJ. She will be so excited."

"CJ can't go with you Toby."

"Why not?"

"She's pregnant. She can't be flying around."

I looked at Josh and Sam and we all smiled. "This is the best news I've had all week. I get to go away and CJ can't blame me for it."

"Married life must be great," Josh teased before he left Leo's office.

***CJ's office***

When I came to CJ's office she wasn't alone. Abbey was there giving her a minor exam. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Toby. I'm just checking her over. I tend to do that here and now when CJ lets me."

CJ stood up and I went over and gave her a kiss. "Why are you looking all happy?"

I guess it was that noticeable. "I am? Hmm, I didn't realize I was."

"Well?" CJ placed her hands on her hips waiting for my response.

"The President is sending a few of us down to Orlando for some business."

CJ looked at me with a slight glare. "And?"

"And what?"

"Since when do you get excited about being sent away Toby? You hate Orlando."

"Because he's not going alone. Dumb and Dumber are going with him," Abbey chimed in.

Now CJ understood. She smiled. "I see. So you're excited because you and the other Stooges get to have a mini vacation while the rest of us are freezing our fat asses back here."

Abbey took a quick glance at her behind. "CJ, don't say the rest of us okay sweetie. I've already got a complex because I've got too much junk in my trunk."

They laughed and I pretended to be somewhat interested. I didn't care. I was going to sunny Orlando. "You know Jed did mention how he wanted it to look as if you guys were actually on vacation rather than business." What was Abbey getting at?

I cleared my throat. "Yes, Leo mentioned something like that."

"Well I mean I'm not CJ," no you're not and God if you're listening, Thank you! Abbey continued, "But if I were, I would send Piper down to keep you boys in line."

CJ turned to look at Abbey and then back to me. "That's not a bad idea."

Is she kidding me? "CJ, that's a bad idea. We're gong to be busy."

"With what? Babe watching?"

"CJ. You know that I only have eyes for you and-"

"Then taking Piper shouldn't be a problem then right?" Say no, Say no.

"Right," I answered. My God where has my spine crawled off to this time?

"Good. It

's settled then. Piper will go with you to Orlando," CJ turned to Abbey. "Do you feel like shopping, because I feel like shopping."

"Oh I feel like shopping," Abbey agreed.

"Fine! Then let's go shopping," CJ gave me a kiss on the cheek and as Abbey walked past she too gave me a kiss on the same cheek. They left me standing alone in CJ's office. What just happened?

***Sam's office***

"What the hell happened?" Josh screamed.

"I lost that's what happened."

"How?" Josh rubbed his hands against his face. "Toby how did you let this happen?"

"It wasn't like I didn't try to stop it Josh. But she had Abbey." I left it like that hoping they would accept that as a reasonable explanation. They didn't.

"You have to fix this Toby. The three of us can't go down to Florida with a kid. Especially, especially not yours. With our luck she'll have us arrested and only God knows what else."

"She can't get us arrested Josh," Sam finally spoke up.

"Sam. I don't put anything past that (pause) adorable little girl." Josh was looking at me when he finished his statement.

"Now, you go back to your office, pick up your spine and find CJ and tell her who the boss is. Don't take no for an answer buddy," Josh turned me around and gave me a shove out the door. "Good luck."

Looking back I said, "You're right. Who the hell does she think she is telling me what to do? I'm a grown man. I can make my own decisions. And if she doesn't like it that's just too bad."

"That's the spirit Toby," Sam cheered me on.

Josh mumbled, "We're so screwed."

I left to get my spine. If only I could recall where CJ placed it the day we got married.

***Two***

My luggage was safely tucked away and I took my seat beside Sam. "Bartlet said we'll be leaving shortly. I hear Donna chose the movie for us too. That should be interesting. I bet it's some musical that even the Director is embarrassed of."

Sam didn't respond he just made a few different facial expressions and listened. "Boy I can't wait to sit out on the beach that's for sure. This weather is ridiculous. It's so bloody cold."

"You know what I never did congratulate you on your standing up to CJ. That must have been some show," Sam finally said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "No big deal really. I just went in firm."

"Daddy look." I tried to ignore the voice calling out for me. I glanced at Sam who was grinning.

"You went in firm but you came out weaker," he teased.

"Maybe if I close my eyes she'll go away."

"Daddy! Look."

Finally against my better judgment I looked over at Piper. She was waving her own set of headphones for the movie. "That's nice sweetie. Now practice your quiet time."

"Nana Abbey said there's no such thing as quiet time."

"Nana Abbey lied."

"No she didn't."

"Piper! Don't argue with Daddy."

"You keep on arguing with your grumpy old man princess," I looked up and there was the President giving my daughter permission to bug me.

"Ah Sir. If you don't mind I was kind of hoping for some quiet time on this trip."

"If Nana Abbey says there's no such thing. Then there's no such thing. Now, what kind of crap movie has Donna chosen for us this beautiful morning?" The President took a seat among us. Something he does when there isn't too many people traveling together.

"Where's Josh?" Sam inquired looking around.

"Josh had a bad experience with a bran muffin," Bartlet answered not looking up from the booklet he was reading.

"There's muffins?" Sam asked excited.

I closed my eyes. This was going to be a bad nightmare I could already feel it.

After we landed, taxied to the hotel and organized our luggage's the President handed us an itinerary. "This is where they hang around.. Go unpack, eat, do whatever it is you do and then I want you to roam around the area getting a feel for the place."

"Are you going to be with us Sir?" Sam asked.

"Heaven's no. I'm going golfing with the Ambassador to Spain."

"Sure you get the fun jobs. Meanwhile we have to hang around building sandcastles waiting for some old fogies to come around," Josh stated covering his eyes from the sun.

"These old fogies you mentioned Josh, they are younger than me. So if I were you I'd start with maybe burying my big mouth in the sand. That will keep you atleast occupied for the duration of this trip while Sam and Toby bring the job home." Bartlet waved his booklet in front of us and walked away towards Piper.

Piper was standing by herself looking like a huge eyesore if you ask me. CJ dressed her in a glowing yellow short outfit and running shoes that had red lights flashing. To cover her eyes she wore sunglasses decorated with plastic Winnie the Pooh characters on either side. They stuck out and the glasses were far too large for her small face.

Recently she celebrated her fourth birthday on Christmas. Now talk about a day from hell. I made the mistake of mentioning how she wanted a puppy and both Sam and Josh arrive Christmas morning with puppies under their arms. Now I have a black Labrador retriever named Crikey and a black and white Sheltie named Barbie.

Piper's latest obsession has become the guy from Crocodile Hunter. For weeks she has been walking around saying crikey, a word that he apparently uses often. If I ever get my hands on that guy I'd give him something new to wrestle with. My foot up his ass.

"Shall we go up to our rooms?" Sam suggested knocking me out of trip down memory lane.

"Yeah I guess. Piper, let's go."

"My bag is too heavy."

"I told you not to bring so much garbage," I replied waiting for her to come to me.

"I didn't bring garbage."

"You didn't need to bring so many toys Piper. We're going to spend a lot of time outside," I grabbed her bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"I need that stuff."

"You don't need 9 different Barbie's Piper. Nobody needs that many."

"But what if Barbie number one was sleeping. I can't just wake her. That's rude Daddy. So this way I gets to bring Barbie number 2."

"Whatever. Take Uncle Josh's hand."

"I don't need to hold anybody's hands. I'm four now."

"Don't argue with Daddy Piper please? We're in a new city and I don't want you wandering around on your own. Now take his hand."

Josh was waiting with his hand out for Piper to take. Reluctantly she took it. We began our trek through the lobby of the hotel and went to the front desk to check in. "I have to pee Daddy," Piper whimpered.

"Just hold on sweetie. Daddy's got to check us in first."

"But I's got to go now." I glanced down at Piper who was holding herself and dancing about on her feet.

"Piper don't do that," I whispered.

"But I's got to hold it in. I've got to go Daddy."

The girl behind the desk smiled. "The washrooms are on the second floor Mr. Ziegler."

Sam finished checking in and offered to take Piper. "I can't go with you. You're a boy."

"Go with Uncle Sam Piper. It's okay."

"But he's a boy."

"Actually I prefer the term man," Sam said to himself if not anyone else in particular.

"There's no difference than if you went with me Piper." She considered this and then finally left with Sam.

I turned back to the woman behind the desk. Her nametag read Gloria. "Kids," I said.

Gloria smiled and completed the finalization of my registration. She handed me the card to my room. "Doesn't anyone use keys anymore?" I asked as I accepted the card from her.

"I guess not Mr. Ziegler. Enjoy your stay."

I smiled back and walked further into the lobby to wait for Sam and Piper to return. Josh came over a few seconds later. "Are you settled?"

"As settled as I'm going to be. I'm in room 606 how about you?"

"Sam and I are in 605. Figures Leo puts us together. Anything to save a buck."

"It's not our buck Josh."

"Okay, can you like not be Tobyish while we're here. I intend to have some fun."

"Tobyish?"

"Yeah you know. Grumpy and sarcastic. Would it kill you to smile once in awhile?"

I pictured my hands grabbing Josh's throat and a huge smile sprung across my face. Josh smiled a bit and then grew worried. "Okay maybe it would," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: "Don't Argue With Daddy" (1/

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: AA<br>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang  
>SUMMARY: The Boys take a trip to Sunny Florida<p>

POV: Toby

TIMEFRAME: Continues from "Pass the Piper"

***One***

I had just finished my fourth meeting of the day when Leo had called me into his office. When I arrived I was joined by Josh and Sam. We did the 'hey how are ya' routine and then Leo got down to business.

"The President needs representation down in Orlando. A few members of congress seem to be getting cold feet regarding the Oil Bill and I don't need to tell you how much we need this."

"Why is Florida dragging their heels. You'd think it would be Texas?"

"I don't know Sam. Sometimes I hate politics. But regardless we need to get this fixed and that's why I am sending you three."

"Cool," was Sam's answer.

"Can I bring Donna?"

"Josh for all I care you can bring your mother. I want this to look natural."

"And you think having Josh and his mother would do that?" I joked.

"We don't want it to look as though we are bombarding them. It's to be a casual visit."

"Since when do three members of the White House take a trip together in Florida?"

"You could be visiting your sick grandmother Toby. I don't really care what you come up with."

"Despite everyone's belief not all grandmothers are on the Golden Girls Leo. Besides my Nana passed away years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that Toby."

"You had a nana?" Josh looked at me funny.

Defensively I answered, "Yes."

"Me too." Great, now I actually have something in common with Josh Lyman. Can this day get any better?

"Leo," Sam began and then hesitated. "You don't want us to bombard them, but that's exactly what we are doing though right?"

Leo nodded his head. "Okay, just making sure."

"I suggest you guys go home and get packing. You will be leaving tomorrow and you will be going down on Air Force One. The President has ordered this."

"We can't take that plane for personal reasons Leo."

"This isn't personal. This is strategic. We're just making it look personal on the inside. Besides the President will be joining you as well."

"Well I guess I should go and tell CJ. She will be so excited."

"CJ can't go with you Toby."

"Why not?"

"She's pregnant. She can't be flying around."

I looked at Josh and Sam and we all smiled. "This is the best news I've had all week. I get to go away and CJ can't blame me for it."

"Married life must be great," Josh teased before he left Leo's office.

***CJ's office***

When I came to CJ's office she wasn't alone. Abbey was there giving her a minor exam. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Toby. I'm just checking her over. I tend to do that here and now when CJ lets me."

CJ stood up and I went over and gave her a kiss. "Why are you looking all happy?"

I guess it was that noticeable. "I am? Hmm, I didn't realize I was."

"Well?" CJ placed her hands on her hips waiting for my response.

"The President is sending a few of us down to Orlando for some business."

CJ looked at me with a slight glare. "And?"

"And what?"

"Since when do you get excited about being sent away Toby? You hate Orlando."

"Because he's not going alone. Dumb and Dumber are going with him," Abbey chimed in.

Now CJ understood. She smiled. "I see. So you're excited because you and the other Stooges get to have a mini vacation while the rest of us are freezing our fat asses back here."

Abbey took a quick glance at her behind. "CJ, don't say the rest of us okay sweetie. I've already got a complex because I've got too much junk in my trunk."

They laughed and I pretended to be somewhat interested. I didn't care. I was going to sunny Orlando. "You know Jed did mention how he wanted it to look as if you guys were actually on vacation rather than business." What was Abbey getting at?

I cleared my throat. "Yes, Leo mentioned something like that."

"Well I mean I'm not CJ," no you're not and God if you're listening, Thank you! Abbey continued, "But if I were, I would send Piper down to keep you boys in line."

CJ turned to look at Abbey and then back to me. "That's not a bad idea."

Is she kidding me? "CJ, that's a bad idea. We're gong to be busy."

"With what? Babe watching?"

"CJ. You know that I only have eyes for you and-"

"Then taking Piper shouldn't be a problem then right?" Say no, Say no.

"Right," I answered. My God where has my spine crawled off to this time?

"Good. It

's settled then. Piper will go with you to Orlando," CJ turned to Abbey. "Do you feel like shopping, because I feel like shopping."

"Oh I feel like shopping," Abbey agreed.

"Fine! Then let's go shopping," CJ gave me a kiss on the cheek and as Abbey walked past she too gave me a kiss on the same cheek. They left me standing alone in CJ's office. What just happened?

***Sam's office***

"What the hell happened?" Josh screamed.

"I lost that's what happened."

"How?" Josh rubbed his hands against his face. "Toby how did you let this happen?"

"It wasn't like I didn't try to stop it Josh. But she had Abbey." I left it like that hoping they would accept that as a reasonable explanation. They didn't.

"You have to fix this Toby. The three of us can't go down to Florida with a kid. Especially, especially not yours. With our luck she'll have us arrested and only God knows what else."

"She can't get us arrested Josh," Sam finally spoke up.

"Sam. I don't put anything past that (pause) adorable little girl." Josh was looking at me when he finished his statement.

"Now, you go back to your office, pick up your spine and find CJ and tell her who the boss is. Don't take no for an answer buddy," Josh turned me around and gave me a shove out the door. "Good luck."

Looking back I said, "You're right. Who the hell does she think she is telling me what to do? I'm a grown man. I can make my own decisions. And if she doesn't like it that's just too bad."

"That's the spirit Toby," Sam cheered me on.

Josh mumbled, "We're so screwed."

I left to get my spine. If only I could recall where CJ placed it the day we got married.

***Two***

My luggage was safely tucked away and I took my seat beside Sam. "Bartlet said we'll be leaving shortly. I hear Donna chose the movie for us too. That should be interesting. I bet it's some musical that even the Director is embarrassed of."

Sam didn't respond he just made a few different facial expressions and listened. "Boy I can't wait to sit out on the beach that's for sure. This weather is ridiculous. It's so bloody cold."

"You know what I never did congratulate you on your standing up to CJ. That must have been some show," Sam finally said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "No big deal really. I just went in firm."

"Daddy look." I tried to ignore the voice calling out for me. I glanced at Sam who was grinning.

"You went in firm but you came out weaker," he teased.

"Maybe if I close my eyes she'll go away."

"Daddy! Look."

Finally against my better judgment I looked over at Piper. She was waving her own set of headphones for the movie. "That's nice sweetie. Now practice your quiet time."

"Nana Abbey said there's no such thing as quiet time."

"Nana Abbey lied."

"No she didn't."

"Piper! Don't argue with Daddy."

"You keep on arguing with your grumpy old man princess," I looked up and there was the President giving my daughter permission to bug me.

"Ah Sir. If you don't mind I was kind of hoping for some quiet time on this trip."

"If Nana Abbey says there's no such thing. Then there's no such thing. Now, what kind of crap movie has Donna chosen for us this beautiful morning?" The President took a seat among us. Something he does when there isn't too many people traveling together.

"Where's Josh?" Sam inquired looking around.

"Josh had a bad experience with a bran muffin," Bartlet answered not looking up from the booklet he was reading.

"There's muffins?" Sam asked excited.

I closed my eyes. This was going to be a bad nightmare I could already feel it.

After we landed, taxied to the hotel and organized our luggage's the President handed us an itinerary. "This is where they hang around.. Go unpack, eat, do whatever it is you do and then I want you to roam around the area getting a feel for the place."

"Are you going to be with us Sir?" Sam asked.

"Heaven's no. I'm going golfing with the Ambassador to Spain."

"Sure you get the fun jobs. Meanwhile we have to hang around building sandcastles waiting for some old fogies to come around," Josh stated covering his eyes from the sun.

"These old fogies you mentioned Josh, they are younger than me. So if I were you I'd start with maybe burying my big mouth in the sand. That will keep you atleast occupied for the duration of this trip while Sam and Toby bring the job home." Bartlet waved his booklet in front of us and walked away towards Piper.

Piper was standing by herself looking like a huge eyesore if you ask me. CJ dressed her in a glowing yellow short outfit and running shoes that had red lights flashing. To cover her eyes she wore sunglasses decorated with plastic Winnie the Pooh characters on either side. They stuck out and the glasses were far too large for her small face.

Recently she celebrated her fourth birthday on Christmas. Now talk about a day from hell. I made the mistake of mentioning how she wanted a puppy and both Sam and Josh arrive Christmas morning with puppies under their arms. Now I have a black Labrador retriever named Crikey and a black and white Sheltie named Barbie.

Piper's latest obsession has become the guy from Crocodile Hunter. For weeks she has been walking around saying crikey, a word that he apparently uses often. If I ever get my hands on that guy I'd give him something new to wrestle with. My foot up his ass.

"Shall we go up to our rooms?" Sam suggested knocking me out of trip down memory lane.

"Yeah I guess. Piper, let's go."

"My bag is too heavy."

"I told you not to bring so much garbage," I replied waiting for her to come to me.

"I didn't bring garbage."

"You didn't need to bring so many toys Piper. We're going to spend a lot of time outside," I grabbed her bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"I need that stuff."

"You don't need 9 different Barbie's Piper. Nobody needs that many."

"But what if Barbie number one was sleeping. I can't just wake her. That's rude Daddy. So this way I gets to bring Barbie number 2."

"Whatever. Take Uncle Josh's hand."

"I don't need to hold anybody's hands. I'm four now."

"Don't argue with Daddy Piper please? We're in a new city and I don't want you wandering around on your own. Now take his hand."

Josh was waiting with his hand out for Piper to take. Reluctantly she took it. We began our trek through the lobby of the hotel and went to the front desk to check in. "I have to pee Daddy," Piper whimpered.

"Just hold on sweetie. Daddy's got to check us in first."

"But I's got to go now." I glanced down at Piper who was holding herself and dancing about on her feet.

"Piper don't do that," I whispered.

"But I's got to hold it in. I've got to go Daddy."

The girl behind the desk smiled. "The washrooms are on the second floor Mr. Ziegler."

Sam finished checking in and offered to take Piper. "I can't go with you. You're a boy."

"Go with Uncle Sam Piper. It's okay."

"But he's a boy."

"Actually I prefer the term man," Sam said to himself if not anyone else in particular.

"There's no difference than if you went with me Piper." She considered this and then finally left with Sam.

I turned back to the woman behind the desk. Her nametag read Gloria. "Kids," I said.

Gloria smiled and completed the finalization of my registration. She handed me the card to my room. "Doesn't anyone use keys anymore?" I asked as I accepted the card from her.

"I guess not Mr. Ziegler. Enjoy your stay."

I smiled back and walked further into the lobby to wait for Sam and Piper to return. Josh came over a few seconds later. "Are you settled?"

"As settled as I'm going to be. I'm in room 606 how about you?"

"Sam and I are in 605. Figures Leo puts us together. Anything to save a buck."

"It's not our buck Josh."

"Okay, can you like not be Tobyish while we're here. I intend to have some fun."

"Tobyish?"

"Yeah you know. Grumpy and sarcastic. Would it kill you to smile once in awhile?"

I pictured my hands grabbing Josh's throat and a huge smile sprung across my face. Josh smiled a bit and then grew worried. "Okay maybe it would," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: "Don't Argue With Daddy" (3/

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: AA<br>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang  
>SUMMARY: The Boys take a trip to Sunny Florida<p>

POV: Toby

TIMEFRAME: Continues from "Pass the Piper"

***Six***

By the time we made it back to our rooms I was physically drained. All I wanted to do was lay my head down and relax for an hour or so. Sam, Josh and I had agreed to meet up again in a couple of hours for dinner.

I helped Piper change out of her wet suit and dressed her in a white t-shirt and a jean overall jumpsuit. She sat down on the floor and began removing her toys from her Barbie bag. I myself changed into an undershirt and dry shorts.

I started watching Piper as she played with her numerous Barbie's but eventually I grew bored of that. Turning on the television I soon got caught up with Julia Childs who was a guest cook on some daytime show. Now this is good TV.

That was the last thing I remembered until I heard the phone ringing. I jerked awake and immediately I looked around the room. Piper was still sitting on the floor playing.

I waited a few seconds for my heart beat to slow down and then got up to answer the phone. I glanced at my watch but I had earlier removed it. It seemed darker than I remembered.

It was on the sixth ring when I finally answered, "Hello." I tried to rub myself awake with my left hand.

"Toby we're downstairs. What's taking you so long?"

"Sam? What are you doing downstairs?"

"Uh, waiting for you so we can eat. We're starving here Toby."

"What time is it?"

"Eating time Toby. It's been two hours already and we agreed we'd eat then. We're dying here. Hurry up."

"Alright alright we're on our way." I hung up the phone and grabbed a shirt from the dresser. "Piper let's go. We have to go have dinner."

"Finally," she said getting up off of the floor. "I was wondering when you was going to feed me again. I have to eats more than once a day you know."

I wasn't going to do this now so I just said you're right and grabbed my wallet, hotel card and Piper's hand. While we were waiting for an elevator Piper tugged on my hand. When I looked at her she smiled and said, "You look pretty today daddy."

I smiled and said, "Thank you Piper. So do you." She giggled. The elevator opened and the President was inside with his group of burly men.

His eyes widened as he looked at me. As I started to get in he pushed me back and stepped out himself. "Toby?" He tilted his head and said my name as if he wasn't sure I was who he thought I was.

"Mr. President. How was golf?"

"Golf was fine. Toby is there a Too Wong Foo Convention that I'm not aware of?"

I had no idea what he was talking about. "I'm sorry Sir I don't understand."

"Were you Priscilla Queen of the Desert in another lifetime?"

What was he talking about? "Uh Sir, we were just going downstairs to grab some dinner and-"

"Not like that you're not. I'm sorry Toby but I can't have you parading about looking like a 2 dollar hooker. Does CJ know about this? Is it an illness or something? Talk to me Toby I want to help."

The President has officially lost his mind. The adjoining elevator chimed as it hit our floor. Sam and Josh stepped out. "There he is and oh Sweet Jesus!" Josh stopped talking.

"Toby what happened?" Sam asked me.

"I made him pretty," Piper finally said. I looked down at my daughter and then back up the President. I'm not sure what she did but I knew it wasn't good. I backed myself up slowly to the beginning of the lobby.

There was a small mirror with a table in front of it holding a vase of flowers. That was when I finally discovered why Bartlet had been asking me some unusual questions. My face was covered in ladies makeup.

I felt so humiliated. My eyes were completely covered in a light blue eye shadow. Blush was on every inch of skin that she could find and my lips were a blood red colour. Not only was the lipstick thickly applied but she even took it upon herself to go outside the lip line a few times or more.

I looked like Bozo the Clown. I turned my attention to Piper. Sam grabbed her and placed himself in front of her. "Stay behind me Piper. If he blows its not going to be pretty."

Bartlet took a few steps towards me. "Toby, let's go to your room and we can help you take that stuff off."

"I look like a freak," I said calmly.

"No. You look fine. Blue's your colour," that was Sam's way of helping the situation.

"Sam take Picasso downstairs and wait for us there," Bartlet ordered Sam who was more than happy to comply.

"I can't believe she drew on me."

"Come with me Toby. You're not a real father until you've been drawn on." Bartlet took the card away from me and used it to gain access into my room. He immediately began to take damage control.

"Josh, I'm going to need the cloths from his bathroom saturated in warm to hot water. I'm going to need atleast three so if he doesn't have them I'll need them from your room."

"Okay I'm on it."

"Okay Toby I want you to make yourself comfortable here on the sofa. We're going to have you back to normal in no time at all. Josh?"

"Yeah. I've got four cloths and I'm just wetting them now."

"Good. I'm going to need moisturizer. The soap is going to damage his skin."

"The stuff here is all he has."

"Nah this stuff is crap. I need something like Nivea."

"I have Neutrogena. I find that more delicate on my skin."

"Really? I have heard about that stuff but I have never used it. Does it make your skin oily?"

"Gosh no. It's completely oil free and it doesn't clog your pores at all. It's great too because it doesn't strip or over dry your skin like some products can."

"Yeah that's always been a problem with the ones I have used."

"And they have a selection of stuff for me. I use their shaving cream and after shave."

"No shit. I'll have to look into that."

"God please take me now," I mumbled. I couldn't take anymore of their beauty tips. He's the President of the United States and he's swapping beauty secrets with the Deputy Chief of Staff as if they were having a regular private White House meeting.

"Oh Toby, you're going to be just fine," Bartlet said as he began applying the cloths to my face. He was right. I was back to normal in fifteen minutes and I felt fine. Humiliated and Degraded, but still fine.

"You know Toby, you're not really a father until one of your daughters paints your face," Bartlet informed me.

"Is that so Sir? Is that from experience?"

"Yes. And plenty. If Abbey and I had had another daughter after Zoey I would have moved out until the child was in grade school. I don't think my face could have taken any more blush and lipstick."

I laughed at the image of his three daughters painting his face over their childhood years. "Jeanie used to put makeup on me all the time. I hated it but it was the only way she would let me stay up," Josh confided.

"Are you serious?" I had sisters and they never did that to me.

"Yeah. She wanted to make sure the colours went together before she tried it on herself. After awhile I didn't even mind really. I mean there was always a girlfriend or two and they were hot to a little kid like me."

"Leave it to you Josh to turn makeup into something sexual," Bartlet joked as he washed his hands off.

"No offense Sir I was a kid. And to have all these pretty girls fawning all over you, well what kid doesn't want that?"

"It didn't matter that they were using you as a guinea pig?" I asked out of pure curiosity rather than sarcasm.

"Not at all. I especially liked it when they would kneel and lean over me. Nothing like a girl's chest in your face to make you want to help out the cause," Josh winked.

I checked myself in the mirror. I think I had a glow. "Am I glowing?" I turned to Josh.

"That's the skin cleanser. This stuff is great."

I had to admit my skin did feel different. "And you said it was called Neutrogena?" Josh explained to both Bartlet and I everything he knew about this product as we made our way downstairs.

***Seven***

We all managed to eat without any dramatic experiences and for that I was pleased. While Josh, Sam, Bartlet and I sat around waiting for Piper to finish eating her sundae we somehow managed to get into the topic of sports.

"Did you know the Washington Bullets are no more?" Sam asked us overwhelmed at this information.

Josh gave a snort and the President rolled his eyes. I placed my coffee cup down and sat back a bit more in my seat for comfort. "Sam that happened a few years ago."

"Really?" He sounded so shocked.

"What state do you live in Sam?" Bartlet questioned Sam.

"Sir I admit I'm not a huge Washington fan but I would have thought it would have been more publicized. I mean I was completely out of the loop."

Josh tried not to choke on his mouthful of coffee. "What loop would that be Sam?"

"Well I am an educated man. I do read."

"Obviously not the sports section you don't," Josh replied.

"Oh and I suppose you were aware of this?"

"Uh yeah Sam. I follow sports. Wasn't it back when they got Jordan?" Josh directed his question to me.

"I think so. I'm not positive," I replied not really caring.

"As in Michael Jordan? He plays in Washington?" Sam hit the table with his index finger.

"Where did you think he played Sam? Chicago still?" Josh laughed as he asked Sam his question and Bartlet threw in his own snicker.

"All this time I've been in Washington and I had no idea."

"What was it you were saying about being an educated man?" Bartlet joked.

"Anyway," Sam began ignoring Bartlet's comment. "I was watching the sports channel earlier on and Washington is playing here tomorrow. We should all go."

"You mean Washington will be in town playing Orlando?" Josh asked getting all excited and giving me a strange look.

"Yeah. Want to go?"

"I'm in," Bartlet said.

"Sir. You can't just up and go to a basketball game," I reminded him.

"Why not? I can disguise myself."

"That's not a wise idea Sir."

"Toby I'm bored. I need something to do too you know."

"I understand that Mr. President. But you're the leader of the free world. You can't just decide on a moment's notice to go to a basketball game all because you are bored."

"He's right Sir," Josh sided. "It's too risky."

"Letting the three of you loose in Orlando was risky but we still went with it. Besides my entourage with loaded weapons say I can go and that's final," Bartlet placed his napkin down and pushed his chair out.

"I'm not arguing with steel Toby. You're on your own," Josh informed me. Chicken shit.

"I'll talk to you three tomorrow." Bartlet took a last look at Piper who was too occupied in her sundae to pay us any attention. She was covered in chocolate sauce. It was all over her face, hanging off her chin and splattered on her overalls. She eats like I do.

"I'd say goodbye to Piper but I don't think she'd hear me she's too involved in her food," Bartlet left with his small group of protection.

We talked a bit longer about Congressman Baca and the plan to convince his other half to vote with us. During our meeting we were amazed to get his support so quickly. But the challenge was Sankey. He was going to be the harder of the two to get.

I decided to call it a night. The day had been long and I was tired. Regardless of Piper's imitation of the Energizer Bunny I needed rest. And I was homesick for my CJ. I wanted to cuddle up on the hotel bed and have her voice be the last one I heard before I drifted off.

***Day #2***

The sun had yet to come up and Piper was dancing all over my bladder. "Wake up daddy, wake up," she kept repeating.

My eyes were having problems opening. I was still so exhausted. "I'm up," I growled as she bounced off of my thigh.

"I'm hungry," she told me as she continued jumping around on the bed. Her doll Molly was flying through the air in Piper's hand.

I was getting dizzy watching the doll. Why was I watching the doll? "Piper honey. You're going to make Molly sick if you keep throwing her around like that."

Piper stopped bouncing and looked at her doll. Then she began to talk to her. "Is you sick Molly? Does bouncing make your tummy hurt? You can tells me." She waited for what I assumed was the doll to respond.

"How about you play with Molly on the couch. She likes it there. It's (pause) comfy," I joked. Piper didn't get it. I don't even think I did. "Daddy needs a shower before we order breakfast. Can I trust you to be good while I am in the shower Piper?"

"Yes."

I glared at her. "Doesn't give me that look daddy. I saids yes and I means yes." That's enough for me.

I went into the bathroom and started running the water for my shower. I kept the door open a peak and just watched Piper to see if she was waiting for me to disappear. Sad when you have to spy on your own children.

I blame this on my mother. She used to always say, "I hope you have one just like you!" She could have warned me that it could actually have happened. I would have been a little easier on her. Nah that wouldn't have mattered.

Piper was sitting on the couch with Molly ironically watching an episode of the Comfy Couch. I knew I was good to go. She doesn't break for junk food when that show is on.

I probably had the fastest shower of my life. I was in and out in 10 minutes. CJ would be so proud of me. Usually I took atleast a good half hour. I dressed Piper which turned out to be a fight and a half.

She wanted to wear her pink pants with a purple skirt and a green top. Now I know I'm not one for female fashion sense but this has to be a fashion faux pas. I tried to tell Piper this but she didn't want to hear it.

"You can't wear a skirt and a pair of pants at the same time."

"Why not?"

"Because it looks ridiculous. That's why."

"I doesn't care. I think it looks nice."

"If we were back in the 80's it would be perfect Piper but were not. So you make the choice. Either the pants or the skirt but you don't get both?"

"I want to wear shorts then." Figures. I pulled out three pairs of shorts.

"Pick a colour."

"Red."

"Okay," I put the other two down and put the red shorts on her. "Now we need a top. This green one doesn't work."

"But I likes it." 

"It makes you look like a Christmas tree."

"I like Christmas trees."

"I know you do. We already lived through that experience. Please Piper I'm hungry. Just pick a different colour."

"No. I want the green one."

"Then you don't get the red shorts."

"You can't do that. They're my clothes," she shouted at me getting completely irked.

"Is that attitude?" I asked sarcastically trying not to show her I thought she was a riot.

"If you doesn't give me the green shirt it will be."

"You are four years old. You don't go threatening me. You have to be atleast pre-teen before we get to that missy," I said smiling.

"I want the green one," she continued arguing.

"Nope," I practically sang.

"Yes."

"No."

"Don't argue with daddy Piper. You won't win," I told her. I was having fun at this.

"I am nots arguing. I is standing up for my legal rights like you tolds me to always do."

I couldn't help it I started howling. "I said always stand up for what you believe in. I never said anything about your legal rights."

"Well then I is standing up for what I believe in then. And I believe I shoulds be allowed to wear the green top," she told me defiantly.

I sat down on the waterbed and my butt bounced around a bit. Calmly I explained the situation to her. "Okay here's how it works. Little girls who argue over what they're going to wear with their father's don't get to go to Disney World to see Minnie Mouse."

Piper put her finger over her lip and gave my information some serious thought. Finally she sighed and asked, "Well what other colour did you have in mind?"

That's what I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: "Don't Argue With Daddy" (4/

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: AA<br>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang  
>SUMMARY: The Boys take a trip to Sunny Florida<p>

POV: Toby

TIMEFRAME: Continues from "Pass the Piper"

***Eight***

Wearing a blue and white striped shirt Piper and I were finally able to go out and have breakfast. I wasn't expecting to see Sam or Josh so I was surprised when I did.

Josh noticed us and waved us over to their table. "Good morning," we said to one another.

"We thought you would have been here earlier with the way she eats," Sam joked as he gave Piper a kiss.

I gave them a tired look. "Dressing problems again?"

Josh was becoming an expert on my problems. "You can say that. I hope you have a lot of coffee coming. I need it."

"Late night?"

"You have no idea Sam. I just couldn't fall asleep. I'm not used to being without CJ I guess. When I wasn't getting kicked every half hour I began to worry."

"Ahh. You've fallen into that old comfort zone," Sam spoke as if he was familiar with the subject.

"I guess. I don't know really. I'm too tired to think." The waitress brought over coffee. Right now she was my idol.

"I've got us tickets for the game."

"Already Sam? How did you get them so fast?"

"Sam here likes to shop with his fingers," Josh joked.

Sam threw Josh a dirty look. "I logged onto the ticket venue and purchased them with my credit card. No big deal. I don't know anyone who doesn't do that."

"Millions of Americans Sam. People do still like to go to malls and shop in person. Not just via the internet."

Josh had a point but personally I'd take the internet over being bumped around by obnoxious shoppers. Then again my patience isn't what it used to be.

"Speaking of shopping, have you and CJ bought everything you need for the baby?"

"Sam this is CJ we're talking about. Before she even told me about the baby she had the stuff bought."

"Yeah I guess women get excited over that," Sam sighed. "Still it would be fun to do you know. Shop for a baby I mean."

Josh agreed with Sam which through me for a loop. "I have an idea," Sam started. "Why don't we go shopping ourselves and buy stuff. It will be fun. I haven't been in a toy store in ages."

I groaned. "You know that's not a bad idea considering whom it's coming from," Josh answered.

"I'm not about to spend a day baby shopping with you two of all people. I'm sure the baby has everything by now."

"Come on Toby. Don't you want the baby to have something that you yourself chose? Not just stuff CJ went and got?"

"Hmm."

"Sam has a point Toby. This is your baby too. Why not get involved and buy some things. I'll buy the little gaffer some toys. Who knows I might even find something for myself."

While Sam and Josh tried convincing me of this wonderful idea Piper began clearing her throat for attention. I looked over at her and she glared back at me.

"What's wrong pumpkin?"

"It's time to go to Disney World."

"Oh sweetie not today."

"But I'm dressed like a sailor," Piper grabbed at her t-shirt to prove her point.

"You're not a sailor. Disney World isn't going anywhere. We can go there tomorrow."

"Piper don't you want to go toy shopping?" Sam asked enthusiastically.

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"Because it's not for me. It's for the stupid baby."

"Hey," I almost shouted. "That's enough of that. The baby isn't stupid."

"Whatever," Piper rolled her eyes at me. God how I hate that.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. You know that drives me nuts."

"Then stop baby talking. You know how that drives me nuts."

Josh chuckled and looked around. I assume he was hoping to be anywhere but here. So did I. "We're not opening that can of worms again."

"You don't like being a big sister Piper?" Sam asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. The thing isn't here yet and there are so many rules already."

"Yeah that's got to be hard," Sam was sympathizing with a four year old. "They make a lot of noise and they get to have all kinds of brand new stuff."

"Yep," Piper agreed quietly.

"And then when they get bigger they start to touch your toys. And that's not right."

"You see. That's all I's talking about," Piper was happy she finally found someone to understand.

"Well we could always buy an illegal zapper. That way when the baby touches one of your belongings we can just shock the sucker. That'll teach him or her," I was being full blown sarcastic.

"Okay that was graphic for a morning conversation," Sam stated as he drank his juice.

"I can't wait to have kids," Josh chuckled.

"Excuse me? Were you not the one that stated how he detested the little ankle biters?" I do believe those were his correct words.

"Yeah but Donna and I will have good kids. I'll be great keeping them in line."

"Oh please Josh. You can't even walk a straight line."

"That's harsh Toby. I'm good with Piper. (beat) Right Piper?"

"You're not bad I guess," was her response.

"What do you mean I'm not bad? I let you stay up. I feed you lots of junk. I tell you funny jokes about your dad," Josh looked at me. "Okay that might have revealed a bit much."

"Oh yeah Josh. You're going to be a great dad. The kid will spend half its life at fat camp telling kids bad jokes," I replied.

Our food arrived and we ate in silence. Once the bill was paid we agreed to get a van and go shopping. "When am I going to Disney World?"

"Tomorrow," I answered.

"Are we sure this time?"

"Yes. Tomorrow we will go. I promise."

"Can I get that in writing?"

"No you can't." Piper was walking behind Sam and ahead of me.

"Can I pick something out for the baby?"

"Sure honey. Assuming it isn't a muzzle."

***Department Store***

"Oh my goodness," Josh exclaimed as we entered a child's fantasy come true.

"I'm going to need a harness," was all I could say. I looked at Piper who was dragging her mouth on the floor. Straight ahead of us was Barbie Land. This was going to cost me big time.

"Great idea Josh. I hope you two brought empty credit cards. You're going to need them," I grabbed a buggy and picked Piper up. She tried to fight me going in.

"I want to walk Daddy."

"No way Jose."

"But I wants to look."

"You still can. Only I call it look with your eyes and not with your hands."

"You're mean," Piper crossed her arms and turned her head away from me.

"I can live with that," I began pushing the buggy into dangerous territory. I made a quick left and Piper screamed.

"Barbie's down there. Barbie's down there," her little fingers were going mad trying to point in the direction of Barbie.

"The baby doesn't need a Barbie."

"I does."

"We're here for the baby remember?"

Piper didn't answer me. She was in her ignoring stage. I only hoped it would last until we were safely out of here. Josh had his own buggy and we walked past the numerous aisles until we came to the baby section. It was huge.

Piper told me that her sandal had come undone. I was occupied for a few seconds as I refastened her shoe. When I was done I noticed Josh's buggy was already half full.

"Jesus Josh I thought we were just getting some blankets. Maybe a rattle."

"What? I only have a few things."

"Uh, how are we going to get all this stuff back to Washington?" Great question of Sam to ask NOW that we were here.

Josh and I shrugged. "Air Force One is big enough to carry all this stuff. Then we just send it over to Toby's."

That was good enough. And on we continued. We went down one aisle and I picked out half a dozen sleepers, some receiving blankets with cute teddy bears, a few rattles of different sizes and a dozen baby bottles.

"CJ isn't breast feeding?" Sam inquired.

"She is but I want to be able to feed the baby too. I don't want the kid to resent me later on in life because I never participated."

"Are you kidding me?" Josh asked.

"Hey, I'm leaving no stone left unturned. I want to be a hands on father all the way."

Josh and Sam glanced down at Piper who was shaking one of the rattles. She was getting sort of lost beneath all the items I had thrown in the buggy. "Okay squirt. How about we let you out to stretch those stumps of yours?"

Piper clapped her hands and it was Sam who scooped her out. "You guys go on. I'm going to take Piper over to the big sister aisle," he gave me a wink as he left hand in hand with Piper.

"It bothers you doesn't it?"

"What's that Josh?" I grabbed a thick pastel coloured blanket for those cool nights.

"That you didn't get to be a part of Piper while she was growing up."

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Every day," I said quietly.

"I can't imagine what that's like for you Toby. I'm really sorry for you though."

"I know you are Josh."

"But look at it this way. Cindy might have gotten the early years with her, but you have her now. And you have her future and that's extremely important. Because you get to mold and shape her into the lovely and smart young women you and I both know she will be."

I was emotionally stunned that this was coming from Josh. "I often wonder if she realizes what I missed. You know not being there for her when she was a baby. Maybe that's why she resents this one so much?"

"She's four Toby. She doesn't grasp the concept."

"Are you sure? She sure grasps everything else."

"True," we both laughed. "I know she tests you all the time and I understand why she does it even."

"Really? Care to share that one with me because I'm dying to know?"

"She needs to know her place."

"Josh I've told her how important she is to both CJ and I-"

"I know Toby. But she's a kid with a selective memory. She's new to you still. There were a few years between Joanie and I, and she still resented me. And, she had our parents longer than Piper has had you guys before a second child came along."

"I just wish she wasn't so-" I couldn't find the word.

"Much like you?" Josh offered.

"That wasn't what I was searching for."

"But that's what she is. She's you Toby right down to her birth name. That's why you clash so much."

"I don't want her to be like me Josh. I want her to be better than me."

"Every parent wants their child to better than them one way or another. But it doesn't mean they don't want them have their qualities as well."

"Well why can't she have CJ's then?"

"Because then no kid would play with her for fear of her beating them up," he joked back. "Seriously though Toby. That little girl is amazing. I know I joke about her and call her names and-"

"Yeah I heard about Princess Poison."

"Ahh come on Toby. They were expensive ties." I smiled as I recalled how she glued all of his ties together. Josh continued, "You are so lucky to have any part of you come out of her. So what if it's your stubbornness and take no crap qualities that she radiates. She's still yours and that's something to be proud of."

"I don't know what to say Josh. I'm floored at your ability to be so….so human."

"Yeah. It's a gift. If you tell anyone though I'll deny it."

"I would give my life for her Josh."

"I don't doubt that for a second Toby."

"Despite everything, she has brought me back to life. And I want to spend the rest of mine making sure that she knows that."

"Want a tip?"

"Sure."

"Don't break any promises you make to her. Promises mean trust and respect. Break that and you break the tie that bonds you together."

"Are you sure you're Josh Lyman?"

Josh winked at me and continued strolling up the aisle. I shook my head and followed.

***Nine***

By placing a large and very soft Teddy Bear into my buggy I had completed my shopping. I had no choice since our buggies were full. I had yet to figure out how to pay for all of this. I suppose I could sell my house. CJ is going to kill me.

Josh turned his buggy around and when I stepped up beside him I caught a glimpse of Sam running toward us with a buggy full of toys and of course my daughter.

"Josh! Toby!"

As Sam came beside us Josh immediately began investigating the items Sam had. "Holy crap Sam. Where did you find this stuff?" Josh removed a board game that looked familiar to me.

"In the Memory Lane aisle. You guys, it is so cool."

Josh held the game up for me to see. It was called Lie Detector. I remembered that game very well. It was one of my favourites for reasons I cannot recall.

I took the game from Josh and he picked up another item. "Oh look at this. King Zor. I loved King Zor."

"What's King Zor?"

"You don't know King Zor? Toby what kind of parents did you have? Everyone knows King Zor," Josh rambled.

"I doesn't," Piper announced.

"Everyone not born in the past four years," Josh restated.

"Toby, King Zor was only the best toy in the world. He came with darts and you fired them at his tail before he spit missiles at you," Sam explained.

"Missiles?" I asked doubtfully.

"Well they were just little yellow balls. But they were supposed to be missiles. Man, I would play with that for hours."

"Me too," Josh admitted. I put the Lie Detector game back into the buggy and removed another item. Oh yeah Odd Ogg. Now he was a classic.

"What's that one?" Josh asked leaning in closer to me to get a better look.

"Odd Ogg," I answered. "I used to love this. He was half turtle and half frog."

"What was his thing?"

"His thing Josh?"

"You know what I mean Toby. What did he do?"

"He'd chase you if you threw the balls at him right. If you didn't then he would move further away from you."

"Great, a ball chasing half turtle and half what again?"

"Frog," Sam answered.

"Right, frog. Wow that must have been a blast," Josh said sarcastically reaching further into the buggy.

I can't believe they still have this around. "Oh cool," Josh drooled over what looked like an action figure.

"What?" I asked not really interested in dolls.

"Buck Rogers. Oh man how I wanted to be Gil Gerard when I was a kid."

"I loved that show," Sam commented.

"You wanted to be a doll?" I asked Josh.

"Buck Rogers wasn't just a doll Toby. But an action figure."

"I remember when my mom brought him home for me. I was thrilled," Sam was off to his childhood.

"Yeah. I remember I slept with, oh what was her name….?"

"I know who you're talking about, Ardella. Man she was hot."

"Sam, it was a doll," I reminded him.

"So. You played with a frog slash turtle."

"So did you."

"No I didn't. I wasn't allowed."

"What? Are you serious? You weren't allowed to play with Odd Ogg but it was alright to play with Barbie's?"

"Buck Rogers wasn't a Barbie. He was a hero. And for your information Odd Ogg scared me. So my parents didn't think it was wise for me to keep playing with him."

"Scared you? It was a toy Sam."

Josh laughed. "I know I didn't have one of those Odd eggs but why was it scary?"

"Odd Ogg," I corrected. Josh winked at me.

"Because he moved. He had batteries and every time he made a jump towards me I would scream."

Now this was funny stuff. "You screamed every time a toy jumped at you?" Josh asked of Sam.

"Well it was scary you know. I was only small. How would you like it if your toys jumped at you?"

"But that was the whole point of the damn thing Sam," I pointed out.

"Well regardless. My parents took the batteries out of it and I wasn't allowed to play with it. Instead I just admired it from a far."

"You're sad Sam. I beat kids like you up you know."

"You still do Toby." He had a point. Who was I to argue?

"Ten bucks says you were afraid of Operation?"

"I'm not going to take that bet," Sam snapped at Josh.

"He was scared," Josh said to me before he grabbed another item.

"Are you buying all this stuff Sam?" I asked him while removing the game Time Bomb.

"No. Or atleast I don't think so. I know I want some of it. I just thought I would show you guys what I found."

"What's this?" I held up the Time Bomb game.

"Time Bomb."

"I can read Sam. I know what it's called. What is it?"

"You don't know Time Bomb?"

"I wouldn't be standing here asking you Sam if I did. Now would I?"

"It was a fun game. I'd play it with my sister or with cousins, friends. You wind it up and then you throw it around. Whoever catches it when it finally goes off was out of the game."

Josh scrunched his face up. "Ah Sam that sounds like Hot Potato."

"Well it's not. It's called Time Bomb."

"Sounds like they ripped off Hot Potato to me Sam." Sam grabbed the game from me.

"Well they didn't," he threw the game back into the buggy.

"That sounds like a loud game Sam. Did your parents have to take the batteries out of that one too? Sam gave me a dirty look.

"Okay I want this," Josh held up a box with a picture of a great white shark. The infamous Jaws. Doesn't matter what age I am, that damn shark scared the shit out of me. Or atleast the idea of one being in the waters did.

"I used to have that," I said hitting the box. "That was the game where no matter how hard you tried to not be afraid you still got scared when it would snap its mouth shut."

"Oh my God Toby. I was terrified of this game." I looked at Josh. "No seriously I was. And not in a sissy way like Sammy here. But when I was a kid and I would play this and my sister Joanie would stand behind me singing in a deep voice, daaaaaaaa-dum, daaaaaaaa-dum. I damn near wet my pants every time I made the attempt to go for the stupid camera or the bones."

I thought I was going to wet myself. I was laughing so hard I'm surprised I didn't pass out. "What?" Josh asked startled at my reaction. "It's a true story."

That made me laugh even harder. Even Sam had to grab hold of the buggy to keep himself together. "My sister was evil Toby. I mean really evil."

"I'm sorry Josh. It's just that I remember doing the same thing to David when he was younger." I wiped my tears away.

"That is like so mean." Sam and I burst out laughing again. "You're just as evil as my sister," Josh threw the game back into the buggy. He grabbed another one and displayed it for me. "Look Evil Toby."

He was holding an Evil Knieval doll. For some reason that was funny too and I continued to laugh. "I give up," Josh said. He grabbed Piper out of the buggy and with his buggy and my child he walked away. Sam and I tried to catch our breaths but every time we caught a glimpse of each other that only made us laugh harder.

Today is a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: "Don't Argue With Daddy" (5/

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: AA<br>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang  
>SUMMARY: The Boys take a trip to Sunny Florida<p>

POV: Toby

TIMEFRAME: Continues from "Pass the Piper"

***Ten***

Shopping is exhausting. I don't know how CJ manages to do it so often. When we got back to the hotel I promised Piper a quick dip in the pool.

We took only one set of floatation devices with us this time. No arguments from my little one.

Sam found me and displayed the tickets for tonight's basketball game. He was a kid in a candy store. He was so happy to be going to a game. He seriously needs to get out more often.

Josh came around the corner. "There you guys are. I have been looking all over."

"I just found him myself," Sam said to Josh. He showed him the tickets.

"Alright. What are we waiting for?" Josh checked his watch. "We should get going if we want to make the game on time."

"Okay. I'll go tell the President," Sam handed us our tickets. I was handed only one.

"Uh Sam?"

"Yeah Toby," Sam was watching a petite blonde catwalk by. As CJ would say, 'Tramp'.

"You only gave me one ticket."

"And?"

"And? Sam what did you suppose I do with my daughter?"

Sam gave a worried look to Josh who held his breath. Obviously they didn't take her into consideration.

"Sam, I can't just leave her alone. She's not a pet."

"I know, I know," he ran his hands through his hair. He didn't know.

"What about the other ticket?" Josh pointed to the second ticket in Sam's hand.

"This? This one is the President's."

"So we'll just tell him we're not going, give the ticket to Piper and go to the game without him."

"Josh, you want us all to lie to the President of the United States?"

"I'm alright with it. Toby?"

"Works for me. Sam I can't go without Piper."

"But he'd kill me."

"Are you sure it is wise to bring Piper to a basketball game? I mean she's like, a girl."

"She'll be fine Josh. I'll try and keep her humiliation of you down to a minimum."

Josh winked at me. Sam whined some more. "I can't lie to Bartlet guys. You and Josh sure, but not him."

"Haven't you ever heard the expression 'What they don't know won't kill them'?" Josh asked Sam.

"Yes I have. And trust me it never works."

"Don't worry about it Sam. I have an idea that will allow us to go the game with Piper and the President."

"Toby they're sold out. You can't get another ticket."

"Sam I'm the Director of Communications. I can do just about anything."

"Like what?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Communicate?"

Josh clapped his hands. "This is good. I'm liking it already."

"How Josh? Toby hasn't told us anything yet."

"I know that Sam. But it's Toby. He's got a brilliant mind. Whatever it is he's cooking is not only going to be great, but it is going to work as well." Josh dug his hands into his pocket and wiped his brow. "Okay I'm going to go and shower before we leave. Let me know when we're going."

"I'll meet you guys outside my room in half hour. I want to get her dressed and have a quick shower myself."

***TD Waterhouse Centre***

"Look at all these people," Piper was holding my hand as we walked to our seats. "This place is gigantical."

"Gigantic Piper. Not gigantical."

"Gigantic," she repeated.

"Here we are," Sam pointed out the row.

"I need the aisle seat guys. Bathroom breaks."

Josh and Sam glanced down at Piper who got defensive right away. "What are you looking at me for? I's got a little bladder." They chuckled and went in the aisle first leaving me on the outside, Piper beside me and then Sam and Josh.

I removed Piper's sweater and handed the popcorn over which she gladly accepted. I was about to hand Piper her drink but she had run out of hands. In her right hand she wore a large foam finger. It was three times her size.

"I'm going to put your drink down here sweetie," I bent over and placed the cup onto the floor between our seats.

"How's I going to reach it?"

"By bending."

She hit me in the forehead with the foam finger. "Did you thank Uncle Sam for that finger Piper?" I cast a dirty look at Sam.

"Yes I did. I just loves it Daddy. It waves," she moved the finger which almost fell off of her hand.

"That's great Piper. Just please be careful."

Josh leaned over and said with his big mouth. "Toby it's foam. What harm can she possibly do?"

"Shut up Josh," I snapped. He sat back straight in his seat. Piper placed her popcorn in her lap and began shoveling her face.

"Eat slower Piper and make sure you chew your food."

"I know Daddy. I've done this before."

Was that sarcasm? I need a drink. The game was beginning. "Yeah go Washington," Piper cheered.

The man in front of Piper turned around. He threw Piper a look that I just disregarded. He was obviously a Magic Fan.

The game was still in the first period when Piper started choking on her popcorn. Sam and I were making a fuss over her when the guy in front turned around and asked us to keep it down.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"Keep it down," he repeated. "I'm trying to watch a game here."

"She's fucking choking asshole," I think I could have used better words.

He turned around and went back to watching the game.

Twenty minutes later Piper was still waving her finger around when it fell out of her hand and hit the guy in front of her off of his head. Right away she grabbed her finger and apologized.

He turned around and gave her a look of annoyance and titched. Now that pissed me off.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"Your kid just hit me."

"It was an accident and she apologized for it."

"Yeah well make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I'm sorry mister," Piper said again.

"You already apologized, you don't need to do it again," I informed her still watching the jerk in front of me.

"You got a problem buddy?" I was asked.

"Is it possible for you to shut the fuck up?" Josh asked the moron.

"I wasn't talking to you asshole."

"Well guess what? You are now."

"Fuck off."

"I didn't mean to hit him Daddy. I swears I didn't. It was an accident. My finger fell off," Piper was getting worked up. I think she thought she was in trouble.

"I know you didn't sweetheart. He's just a bad man with no manners."

"I'm a bad man? Fuck you buddy and you're little brat." I rose out of my seat.

"Watch your language," Sam shouted to the guy.

"Kiss my ass," he replied.

"Kiss your ass?" Sam asked him. "Kiss this moron," and he slugged him.

"Time to go," Josh said standing.

"I'll lead," I said grabbing Piper.

"My finger! My finger!" She screamed.

"I got it Piper," Sam yelled out to her waving her foam finger.

"Well that was fun," Josh said running up behind me. "We should do this again tomorrow."

I smiled at Josh as he came beside me. "I can't believe Sam clocked that guy."

"I know. Shit I'm jealous. I wanted to do it," Josh stated.

"You and me both. What did you think I stood up for?"

Sam caught up. "Hey slugger," Josh said patting him on the back. We were in the main lobby.

"I hate people like that. Don't they have any respect for children?"

"I'm sorry Piper," Josh said to her in my arms. "I used bad language too and I shouldn't have."

"I'm okay with it," she told him as he fake pinched her nose.

"Well we're still going to make sure it doesn't happen again. Aren't we Uncles?"

Josh and Sam caught on. "Oh yeah. Sure," they answered in unison.

"Can't a guy go to a game without having a boxing match break out?" I turned to face the President.

"Uh, how's he here?" Josh whispered to Sam.

"Hello Mr. President. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I'm not. That was one hell of a punch Sam. I'm impressed. You knocked him out on his ass," the President lightly punched Sam on his arm.

"He was totally out of line Sir," Josh informed Bartlet.

"I kind of figured that. I was watching when Piper's green finger fell on his head," Bartlet leaned in to Piper and kissed her forehead. "Hello there my Princess."

"Hi Papa Jed."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Ah huh. I cheered for Washington."

"You did? Good for you. I bet you were nice and loud too right?"

Piper nodded. "Good girl," Bartlet praised her.

"Where are you off to now?" Bartlet asked neither of us in particular.

"No idea Sir," I answered truthfully. Technically we still had atleast another hour and a half in the game.

"Toby since you did a great job on scoring me the best seats in the house, how about you guys join me for the duration of the game?"

Josh stepped in my face. "You scored him box seats and we had to sit in the nose bleed section?"

"Hey it was all they had," Sam jumped to defend the tickets he purchased.

Josh turned his attention to the President. "I'm in."

I had called the stadium and informed them that the President was interested in attending the game. They were more than happy to oblige with enough seats for himself and his entourage.

"Me too," Sam chimed in.

"Me three," I said smiling. Hell yes I wanted box seats.

"Can I use my finger?" Piper asked Bartlet.

"Of course you can sweetie. And where we're going you can wave that thing as much as you want and nobody will give you any troubles. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fun."

"You bet it is. In fact you know what?"

Piper shook her head. "I think I'm going to get me one too."

"Yeah," Piper clapped her hands together. "And Daddy will get one too."

"No he won't," I informed her.

"Care to wager on that Mr. Ziegler?" The President challenged me. Josh and Sam started laughing.

***Five minutes later***

We settled into the nice spacious box seats. The view was incredible from up here. I doubt the same could be said for those down there.

If they paid us any attention they would see the President of the United States, a little girl and three grown unhappy staff members with stupid lame foam fingers in the air.

***Eleven***

We were driving back to the hotel after the game when Josh began a conversation regarding Sankey.

"We're leaving the day after tomorrow. So I suggest we get together with Congressman Sankey and bring this thing to a close."

"Well we can call his office tomorrow and hope that he can see us," Sam suggested.

"Sounds good," I responded.

"Daddy tomorrow we're going to Disney World."

"I thought you were asleep?"

"I woke up."

"You did promise her Toby," Sam was generous enough to point out to me.

"I know that Sam. But we came here for a reason."

"I knew I should have gotted it in writing," Piper whined.

"Gotten," I corrected.

"Who cares," she snapped back. "I wants to go see Minnie Mouse. She's my favourite."

"I know she is Piper. I'll try. But I have to see this Congressman first. This is part of Daddy's job."

"I'm telling," was all she said in return.

*** Hotel Room***

I had Piper in her pajamas and she was playing on the bed with some of her toys. I decided it was good time to call CJ. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey sexy," I greeted my wife.

"Hi," she exclaimed. "How are you? How's Piper?"

"We're good. How are you and the baby?"

"Oh man. He or she is kicking up a storm."

I wanted to be with her so bad. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her face to face how much I loved her. "I love you."

"I love you too," CJ replied happily. "What's that about?"

"What? A guy can't tell his beautiful wife that he loves her?"

"Of course he can," she giggled. "You wouldn't think I was so beautiful if you could see me now."

"I will always think you're beautiful."

"I miss you and Piper Toby. When are you coming home?"

Home. How I missed being with her in our home. "Soon. The day after tomorrow. Oh and I bought some things for the baby."

"You did?" she was surprised.

"Yes. And so did Josh and Sam. Even Piper picked out a nice little teething ring and a baby bottle even of, can you guess?"

"Uh, let me see," CJ pretended to guess. "Would it be Barbie?" We both laughed.

"I can't wait to hold you again."

"I can't wait to be held."

"Is that mommy? I wants to talk to her." Piper tried to take the phone away from me.

"Hold on honey. Piper wants to say hi," I handed the receiver to Piper.

"Hi mommy!"

"Hi baby. How are you? Are you having fun?"

"I'm fine how is you?"

"I'll be better once you're home. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too mommy. (pause) Mommy what's flirt mean?"

I tried to take the phone back but Piper turned away from me. I can only assume CJ asked her to repeat the question. My heart was doing flip flops.

"Flirt. What's it mean? Because Uncle Sam told Daddy to do it to this pretty girl and-" she stopped talking and listened.

I whispered, "Give me the phone Piper."

Covering the mouth piece she whispered back, "Do I get to goes to Disney World tomorrow?"

Oh my God! My four year old was blackmailing me. She spoke back into the phone while keeping her eyes one me. "Use the word in a sentence like Uncle Sam did?"

I closed my eyes and slowly counted to five. "I'm your father and I want the phone now Piper."

"You should go and flirt with her. That's how Uncle Sam said it mommy. What does it mean?" She looked at me again.

"Fine. We'll go to Disney World," I threw my hands up in the air. Piper handed the phone to me.

"Mommy wants to speak to you." I saw that one coming.

"I want your butt in that bed right now," I practically shouted.

Piper grabbed her Molly doll and bounced around on the waterbed. I was so angry I could spit nails. Only I couldn't because I had to piece my marriage back together.

"CJ," I said with a happy tone. Then the yelling began.

"CJ listen. CJ," I couldn't get a word in. I sighed. I looked over at Piper who was pulling the blankets up to her chin. I'm gonna kill her.

"CJ, it wasn't like that. Would you- Could you-" I give up. I sat down and let her rant. It was going to be a long night.

***Twelve***

By the time I woke I was no longer upset with Piper. In fact I didn't even blame her. All the poor kid wanted was what every child dreams of: A day with Mickey Mouse. In her case however it was Minnie.

I remember how much I wanted to go see Disney World when I was a kid. And I was thrilled when I finally was able to.

I wanted Piper to have that. And besides that, I did promise her. So I got up early, showered and ordered breakfast. I had already made arrangements for tickets for the four of us to go. The only problem was that I had to convince two adults to go with us.

Piper rolled around on the waterbed on the verge of waking. I pounced on the bed and tickled her to wake up. She was laughing before her eyes were even open.

"Guess what today is?" I smeared a bunch of kisses all over her face. She tried to push me away but that made me only kiss her a half dozen more times.

"It's Disney World day. Piper gets to go see Minnie," she sat up with the biggest grin I've ever seen on a child. Although if I take a good look back I bet it was the same expression I wore when my parents told me the same news.

"That's right. Today you get to go on all the rides and meet Minnie Mouse."

"I'm sure glad she's over the flu. I was kinda worried there for her," she expressed with sincerity for someone dressed in a costume.

I tussled her hair. "Come here you," Piper fell into my arms. I looked deep into her eyes. They were my own. "Do you know how much I love and adore you?"

"Yes. You loves me with all of your hearts. Just like I does you." I gave my precious baby girl a tight squeeze.

"You bet I do kid. Now how about we get you ready for Disney World? Breakfast should be here shortly and then we can go."

"Okay. I'll wear whatever you tells me to but can you tells me to wear the Minnie dress? I likes that one a lot."

"Then the Minnie dress it shall be," I opened the dresser and removed her dress. "You should wear your bathing suit too just incase you want to play in the water."

"Okay," Piper took the dress from me and placed it on the bed spreading it out. "Mommy gave me my pretty sandals too. Can I wear them Daddy?"

"Okay dokay. First can you brush your teeth please?"

"Yep," Piper skipped into the bathroom.

I called out, "And wash your face and hands too please. And use soap!" I always had to remind her of that. There was a knock on the door.

I opened it expecting breakfast but instead it was Sam. "Hey Toby. Are you up?"

I gave Sam a deadpan look. "What do you think Sam?"

He blushed and laughed a bit. "I'd say that that was a stupid question."

"Where's Josh?"

"He's coming. He's trying to get a hold of Sankey's office."

"Good because something has come up."

"Like what?"

"I'd prefer to talk about it with both you and Josh."

"Okay," room service stepped up behind Sam who moved further into the room. "Cool, food."

"Hey Toby. Looks like I'm just in time," Josh came in behind the breakfast cart.

"Morning Josh. A pleasure as always this early," I joked.

"Uncle Sam, Uncle Josh. We're going to Disney World," Piper came out of the bathroom shouting with excitement.

Josh looked at me. "Since when are you taking of to Disney World? I thought we were going to meet Congressman Sankey?"

"We will. Tomorrow before we leave."

"What do you mean we and what do you mean tomorrow? My intention is to go see him today and make this a done deal."

"You're intentions have changed."

"No they haven't," Josh argued. Sam had helped himself to breakfast. Piper had joined him and was having difficulties buttering her toast.

I approached her and buttered her toast all the while talking to Josh. "Josh you promised my daughter that she would meet Minnie Mouse because Minnie was a personal friend of yours."

"No I didn't," Josh tried to lie.

"Yes you did," Piper said with a drop of butter on her nose. I wiped it off with my finger.

"I said I knew her. I didn't say she was a personal friend."

"You said you could introduce me to her. And that she had the flu so we couldn't and we had to wait a coupla days," Piper rambled.

Josh shook his head. "You're kidding me right? You don't actually expect me to hang out with 10,000 screaming little monsters for an entire day do you?" Josh waited for me to answer. He grew worried. "Do you?" he asked me once more.

"I can always meet with Sankey Josh. You go and have fun and I'll do what needs to be done here," Sam volunteered.

Josh considered his options. He grabbed a piece of toast and joined Piper and Sam at the table. "Hey Piper. Did I ever tell you that Cinderella dated Uncle Sam?"

Sam spit out his half chewed egg. "Are you insane?"

"Hey if I'm going down I'm taking you with me," he turned his attention back to Piper who was astonished at this news.

"You knows Cinderella?" Piper asked Sam.

Sam didn't answer. "Oh yeah. He and Cinderella go way back. In fact, he's what you'd call her hairy godfather," Josh replied.

"Oh that's just great Josh," Sam wiped his face with his napkin and then tossed it onto the table as he rose from his chair. "Are you going to let him lie to your child Toby?"

I shrugged. "If it gives me company at Disney World, who am I to argue with his morals?"

"We have a job to do?" Sam tried to argue.

"And it will get done. But for today we are all going to go to Disney World and we are going to show Piper a good time," I explained.

"Wow, Cinderella and Minnie Mouse in the same day," Piper gasped. "Wait until my friends find out."

"Oh who are you kidding? You don't have any friends," Sam snapped. Josh and I began to laugh. Piper not understanding what was going on joined in.

"Woo hoo for me," she shouted. She jumped off of her chair and did a spiny dance around the room in her new Minnie dress. "I is going to Disney World, I is going to Disney World."

"Cinderella had better have a hot looking sister," Sam informed Josh. We packed up our belongings and we were on our way.


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: "Don't Argue With Daddy" (6/

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: AA<br>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang  
>SUMMARY: The Boys take a trip to Sunny Florida<p>

POV: Toby

TIMEFRAME: Continues from "Pass the Piper"

***Thirteen***

"Are we there yet?"

"No," I was getting tired of being asked this question. It was the fourth time already. I will never complain about the weather in Washington again. I am dying here and it's January. Thank goodness this Pathfinder has air conditioning.

"Are we close?"

"No."

"So Toby, is there anything of interest for adults here?"

"Sure there is Josh," I fumbled around in itinerary book and removed the printout I had taken from the internet. I handed it to Josh. "This is what I could find last night."

Josh read the sheet nodding here and there. He pointed somewhere and announced "Oh this is good."

"Are we there now?"

"No," I snapped.

"Isn't that getting on your nerves? Because it sure as hell is getting on mine," Josh asked me.

"Yes," I slowly slithered. I made a left off of the freeway.

"Holy crap Toby. Does it really cost this much?"

I smiled. "Yes Josh it does."

"48 dollars per adult?"

"With tax it comes to $50.88 actually. $40.28 for Piper."

"Is I expensive Daddy?"

"You bet you are sweetie. I've been broke ever since you came into my life," I winked at her through the rear view mirror.

"You're silly," she replied. She glanced back outside the window.

"Okay from what I have inspected it all looks good. Except for this Frontier land place. We have to stay away from there."

"Why is that Josh?" I tried to look at the printout but I couldn't see it and drive at the same time.

"It'll probably have some Dolly Parton wanna be's hanging around."

I knew what Josh was talking about now. "You idiot. It's Country Bear Jamboree. It's a place for kids."

"Yeah well still. I don't trust anything with the word country in it."

"Are we there yet?"

"Okay Toby is going to pull this car over in about three seconds and come back there if you ask that one more time," Josh said turning around to make his threat.

"I am?"

Josh turned back around in his seat. "Whoa," he whispered.

"What?" I couldn't help chuckling.

"I just turned into my father." I laughed.

"Welcome to parenting."

"Great. Where's the exit?" Josh closed his eyes. "I feel nauseas."

"Josh a lot of your father is going to come out sooner or later once you become a parent." That was my warning. I learned that the hard way myself. Had anyone advised me of it earlier I would have told them they were full of it.

Josh didn't respond and we continued driving in silence. Then the dreaded question came again. "Are we there YET?"

"For Christ's sake Sam shut up," I yelled.

Piper giggled. "You gots in trouble," she teased.

Sam leaned forward in his seat. "Toby man I'm cramped back here and Piper keeps hitting me."

"If you want to pull over Toby I'll climb back there and slap him around a bit," Josh offered.

"Bring it on big man," Sam countered.

"Sam we're almost there and Piper, stop hitting Uncle Sam."

"You's a big baby," Piper informed Sam.

"No you are."

"No I's not."

"Yes you are."

"Ah girls? You want to keep it down back there?" Josh asked getting irritated.

"Toby I seriously can't feel my legs. How come Josh gets the front seat?" Sam whined.

"Because I called it first," Josh answered.

I couldn't believe this. I had two grown men and a four year old with me and I was getting more slack from the guys. "There it is," Piper shouted. She flung her arm out in excitement and wound up slapping Sam. Josh started laughing.

"Oops," Piper said to Sam. "I'm sorry. My arms got all excited."

"This kid is my idol Toby. I swear to God she is," Josh told me.

Sam wasn't in the best of moods. He really didn't want to come along. Josh on the other hand had gotten into the idea and was looking forward to it. That made it somewhat easier for me.

It took awhile to find parking but I finally located a spot. We climbed out of the Pathfinder and stretched our legs. "Are we still in Orlando?"

Josh was poking fun of our parking spot. It looked as if we were miles away from the entrance. "Piss off," I spat.

Josh helped Piper out of the vehicle. "Before we head in I have some rules."

"Here it comes," Josh sighed.

"Should we get lost I think we should meet up in Liberty Square at the Hall of the Presidents."

"Wouldn't it be wiser to meet at Cinderella's Castle. I mean it's huge. It should be easier to find," Sam asked.

"No. It's too obvious. According to their website they advise against it. There will be too many people there."

"Since when do you take tips from a website?"

"Since it started giving them Sam," I cleared my throat. "The rest of my rules apply to you," I looked at Piper.

"The first time you argue, whine, sulk or cause a scene we pack it in and go home."

"Okay."

"Do you understand what I have said? Because I mean it Piper."

"That's what okay normally means Toby. Geesh give the kid a break."

I looked at Sam. "The opposite goes for you. Every time you complain we stay an extra hour."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he mumbled. I was only teasing him. I wanted him to lighten up. I knew he was going to have fun and was only trying to fight me on it.

"Okay then. Let's go shall we?" Piper took my hand and skipped along as we walked to the entrance.

***Inside Disney World***

It took us twenty-five minutes to get inside the Park. We all had a map of the Park and took a few minutes to look it over. "I want to go here and here and here," Piper was moving her finger all over the map.

"Slow down little one," I was trying to form a plan on where we would start.

"All I know is that I'm not leaving without seeing the Hall of the Presidents. How cool will that be?"

"Do you think Bartlet will be in there?" Josh asked Sam.

Sam shrugged. "If they were smart he would be."

"Okay guys. I'm going to take Piper along Main St. first. Then from there we will head over to Mickey's Toon Town Fair."

"I wants to see Minnie and Cinderella."

"We're going to see Cinderella now sweetie. And then we will go and see Minnie."

"Okay then we'll go over to," Sam read the map. "Liberty Square. That's where the Hall of the Presidents is located."

"Wait a minute buster. You's supposed to shows me Cinderella. And you," Piper pointed to Josh. "Are supposed to help me meet Minnie. I's been waiting forever."

The three of us were stunned at her directness. We looked at each other and then back to her. Josh tried to laugh her off. "Your dad will get you to meet Minnie."

"He doesn't know her. You does."

She had a point. This is why I am trying to teach these guys to stop lying to her. She remembers all the things that you don't want her too.

Piper grabbed a hold of Josh's hand and then Sam's. "We go together and I will help you get there."

They both looked at me for help but I didn't have any to offer. Reluctantly they began to walk with her with me following behind. Our first stop was Cinderella Castle.

***Fourteen***

"You are so beautiful in person," Piper gasped to Cinderella.

Cinderella smiled back, "Thank you. You are beautiful too."

Piper turned to me and shouted, "Cinderella thinks I'm beautiful Daddy!"

Josh, Sam and I laughed. I had the camcorder out and I was getting her visit with Cinderella for CJ to view when we got home. She was going to love this.

Piper held her small hand out for Cinderella who gladly accepted it. "My name is Piper."

"That's a lovely name Piper. I like it very much," Cinderella told her.

Piper giggled. "My mommy is having a baby. I'm going to ask her to name it Cinderella after you." Cinderella laughed. Piper pointed to Sam. "Remember him? I brought him with me," then Piper whispered. "I think he misses you."

Sam blushed. Cinderella waved to him. "Hello," she said. Sam held his hand up and blushed some more.

"She's a character Sam," Josh whispered.

"I know. But she was always my favourite when I was a kid."

"Oh good God," Josh wandered away.

"Okay Piper. Say goodbye to Cinderella. There are other children who would like to say hello to her too."

Piper grew sad. "Goodbye Cinderella. It was nice to finally meet after all these years."

All these years? The things kids come up with. Cinderella waved goodbye and Piper came back to me close to tears.

I handed the camcorder to Sam and knelt down to Piper.

"Hey sweetie. It's okay," Piper walked into my arms.

"I miss her already Daddy," she began to cry.

"Oh God," Sam said getting emotional. He had to turn around.

"Daddy recorded your visit with Cinderella. So every time you want to go back and see her you can watch it at home. Okay?"

"But it's not the same. Can she come home with us?"

I almost snorted. "No honey she can't. The other children would be very upset if she wasn't here at her castle."

"She has sisters," Piper tried to explain.

I wiped away her tears that had stopped rolling down her face. "Cinderella stays," I stood back up. "I was looking at the map again and it would make more sense if we headed right to Tomorrowland and made our way around the Park."

"Where is Liberty Square?" Sam asked.

"The fifth place we'll visit," I waited for Sam to freak out but he didn't.

"Okay then. What else is there here to see?" Sam asked.

"If we're going to try and see everything we're going to have to head over to Tomorrowland now. There are only a few rides there that she can go on being that she is vertically challenged."

Josh scooped Piper up and placed her on his shoulders. "Here we go Pipe. We're off to Tomorrowland."

"Yeah!" Piper clapped her hands. Sam began recording as we followed along.

***Tomorrowland***

We had to pass up the first couple of rides because of Piper's size. Finally we came to Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin. "What the hell is this?" Josh asked glancing at the place.

"It says here that you spin through outer space and fire lasers at the Emperor Zurg," Sam read from the map. Then he said, "Cool."

"How does that grab you?" Josh asked Piper who was still sitting on his shoulders.

"Is I allowed?" She had been so disappointed when she couldn't go on the previous rides we passed.

"Yes baby you sure are," I answered.

"I'll go in with her," Sam volunteered. Josh lifted Piper up and Sam helped her down. "Are you ready?" Piper nodded.

"Okay then we'll wait out here for you," I waved to Piper. "Have fun. Shoot lots of bad guys."

Ten minutes later they came back out. "I suck," Piper told me.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Did you have fun atleast?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters."

"She was so funny Toby. She was aiming the laser at everything but that Zurg guy."

"What's next Daddy?"

"I want to try that Alien Encounter," Josh said to no one in particular.

"No way," I said. "Piper's too small for that. Besides it'll scare her half to death."

"I want to go on rides too," Josh fussed.

"I'm sorry. Of course you do. Alright we'll head over there."

"I'm thirsty Daddy."

"We'll get a drink while Uncle Josh rides the Alien roller coaster."

"I can't believe you're going on that thing."

"You're coming with me Sam."

Sam stopped walking. "Ah, no I'm not."

"Sam, I can't go on alone."

"Sure you can."

"Sam I'm not going to sit beside some stranger when I have you here."

"Toby's here. Take him."

"Fine," Josh snapped.

"Uh no it's not fine. I'm taking Piper to get a drink."

"I'll take Piper," Sam grabbed a hold of Piper's hand.

"No. I want to," I pulled on Piper's other hand.

"Toby I'll take her. I am capable of purchasing a drink for her you know," Sam tried to take Piper with him.

I pulled her back. "Thanks but I feel better doing it myself."

Josh had been watching us. "Uh you guys. You want to let go of Piper before you rip her arm off?"

"Thank you Uncle Josh," Piper said softly.

Sam and I both released our grips. "I'm sorry," we said together to her.

"Daddy you should go with Uncle Josh. He might gets scared and his Daddy isn't here."

"Thanks a lot Piper."

"So it's settled then. I'll take Piper for a drink while you and Josh ride this Alien thing." Sam grabbed Piper's hand. "I will buy you anything in this park for saving me," he told her as they walked away.

"If anything touches me I'm going to hurt you," I warned Josh as we got into the line for The ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter.

"Don't be such a baby Toby. It'll do you good to have some fun and let loose for a change."

"Bite me Josh."

"Only if the Alien doesn't first." I was terrified of the idea of going on this thing.


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: "Don't Argue With Daddy" (7/

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: AA<br>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang  
>SUMMARY: The Boys take a trip to Sunny Florida<p>

POV: Toby

TIMEFRAME: Continues from "Pass the Piper"

***Fifteen***

"How was it?"

"Great except for the fact that I'm now deaf because of this big baby," Josh pointed behind him to me. "All he did from the moment it started was scream at the top of his lungs."

"Toby are you alright? You don't look so good."

"You looks like Kermit the Frog Daddy."

I felt like Kermit. My knees were still trembling and my hands were shaking. "I hate you Sam," I mumbled.

"I'm glad it was you rather than me," Sam laughed.

"You're walking back to the hotel," I stated trying to balance on a bench that I had walked to.

"You'll live Toby. Ah Sam it was wild. Things came out and touched ya. It was pretty freaky."

"Sounds like a blast Josh. Where are we off to now Toby?"

I didn't answer. I was debating on whether or not I was going to throw up. It was Josh who decided on Tomorrowland Indy Speedway.

"Can she go on that?"

"I'll take her Toby if she can't," Josh responded.

"How come you get to take her?"

"Because you already had your turn Sam. You went and fired lasers at Borg."

"Emperor Zurg," Sam corrected with his arms folded. "And you just went on a ride with Toby."

"So? I haven't been on one with Piper yet."

They fought back and forth for a few more minutes as to who should be the one to go on the ride with Piper. It finally came down to rock, paper, scissors. Josh won.

"I win. Come on Piper let's go," Josh scooped her back onto his shoulders.

I got up and as routine I followed behind with Sam. By the time they finished with that ride I was feeling much better. I think I will stay away from roller coasters from here on out.

"Okay now that was cool," Josh told us as they came out. "I had a blast."

"Daddy I drove really fast. I did good too."

"Good for you honey."

"Can I drive your car now?"

"Uh, NO!" That was simple enough.

"Well I's a good driver. You should let me."

"I'll consider it when you're sixteen. And even then let me emphasize consider."

Piper shrugged. "What can I ride now?"

"I think we're done here," Sam looked over the map once more. "Yep. It's time to go to Mickey's Toon Town Fair."

"Oooh I can't wait," Josh said sarcastically.

"Will Minnie be there?"

"Yes Piper Minnie will be there."

"Good. Because I has been waiting and waiting."

"Yes we know," I grabbed her hand and this time I lead the way. I have no idea where we're going exactly but I was in front.

***Mickey's Toon Town Fair***

We came across a ride called The Barnstormer at Goofy's Wiseacre Farm. The line was pathetic.

"K, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not waiting for this line."

"I agree Josh," I wasn't sweating my bag off for some crop duster ride.

"But I wants to go on it," Piper whined.

"Is that whining?"

"No," she quickly answered.

Josh bent down to Piper. "It doesn't look like much fun at all Piper. It's just a kiddy roller coaster."

"News flash Uncle Josh. I is a kid," Piper informed him while tapping his head.

"Sweetie. Uncle Josh will buy you your own crop duster if you ditch this ride."

"Where's I gonna put it?"

Oh please don't tell me she was considering this. "Uh, Uncle Josh. Piper's parents don't want a crop duster in their backyard."

"Well Daddy, Uncle Josh can actually feel sweat dripping down his crack and really doesn't want to stand in line," Josh gave me a 'don't mess with me look'.

"Oh that is so gross Josh," Sam blurted out disgusted. He shook his body out.

"Okay how about this. We can use this thing they have called Fastpass."

"I'm listening," Josh replied.

"You pick a designated ride time and an attraction and then you're free to enjoy the rest of the park. When the time you chose comes up for your ride you just go to the Fastpass," I finished reading the booklet.

"You wait until now to tell us about this?" Josh got excited. "Jesus Toby do you know how long we waited for the freaking speedway ride so Mario Andretti here could crash all over the place?"

Josh began tapping his foot with his hands on his hips. I immediately thought of CJ. She does that whenever I am in trouble. "Almost a half hour Toby. HALF HOUR," he said again slower.

"I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Fastpass every ride from here on out. Fastpass the bathrooms as well why we're at it," Josh began to walk away. Using his hands he began to grab at his ass. I assume he was sticking in uncomfortable places. He threw his hands up in the air. I looked over at Sam.

"Did you get all that?"

Sam closed the camcorder. "Yep."

"Good," I nodded. "That should be entertaining for the next staff meeting."

"Daddy I need to go and see Minnie."

"We will Piper. Let's make our way there first okay."

"I'll get her listed for this ride," Sam offered. He walked over and did whatever it is you do. I wiped my forehead which was drenched.

We continued on and came to the next ride. It was It's a Small World. "A boat ride," Sam pointed out.

"Fastpass," Josh said.

"Josh there is like five people in line," Sam told him.

"Fastpass," Josh repeated.

We walked into the line. I was shocked that there wasn't many people here. Josh finally slithered up behind me. "I count eleven people Sam."

"Give it up Josh."

"This ride must suck," Josh observed.

"It's a legendary boat ride around the globe on this musical tour of nations. Hundreds of international dolls sing and dance to the famous "it's a small world," I read from the booklet.

"Oh great. It's a learning ride," Josh whined.

"Maybe they'll stop at a nation and you can get off," Sam teased. He turned around and followed the line in.

"Is this scary?" Piper asked me.

"Only if one of those singing dolls happens to be Chucky," Josh told her.

"Josh," I said.

"What's a Chucky?"

"He's a doll that kills people," Josh answered her.

"No way," Piper almost cried. "Dolls don't do that," she wasn't too confident of her own response.

"He used to be a little boy you know. But he asked too many questions and he got turned into a doll."

Piper turned and grabbed me as I was trying to put her on the boat. "I don't want to go! I don't want to go!"

I gave Josh a dirty look. "Way to go Josh. You managed to scare her out of the simplest ride in the park," Sam said before I could say anything.

"I was only kidding with her."

"She's four. Kidding isn't in her vocabulary," I told him with a dry look and tone to my voice.

"Come on Piper. You can sit with Uncle Sam. I won't let anyone hurt you." Piper wouldn't let go of me.

"Go on Piper. Daddy will be back here beating the crap out of Uncle Josh."

Josh tried to move up the next row of the boat. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him back. "I don't think so," I said.

"Toby I was only kidding," he said trying to weasel his way out.

"Sit," I barked. He did as he was told. I sat down beside him.

"You can let go of my neck now."

"I think I'll wait on that," I sat down and waited for the ride to begin.

***Sixteen***

"It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all," Sam was singing the same line over and over for the past 8 minutes.

"Shut up Sam," Josh snapped. He was rubbing his neck.

"I can't help it Josh. I can't get the stupid song out of my head."

"Chucky didn't get me," Piper informed Josh.

"Chucky was a little busy saving his neck," Josh responded while eyeing me.

"How's the neck?" I wasn't really interested but I thought I would show remorse.

"Sore," Josh spat while he continued to rub.

"Serves you right," Sam said as he bent down to tie his laces.

"For the last time I was only joking. I didn't deserve to be man handled like I was," Josh whined.

"Trust me Josh. If I had man handled you, you wouldn't still be standing," I blew him a kiss as he threw me yet another dirty look. Sam laughed at Josh.

"I hate Disney World," Josh mumbled.

"I just loves it," Piper gushed. "I could live here forever and forever."

"That's nice sweetie. You've got about 2 more hours before I call it a day."

"No," she cried out.

"Yes," I said mimicking her voice. "Daddy can only take so much in one day."

"Well lets Fastpass the rest of the rides and get the hell out of here. Where are we again?" Josh asked spinning around slowly.

"Mickey's Toon Town still," Sam answered. "We're on our way to Mickey and Minnie's garden."

"About time," Piper stated. "I's been waiting forever."

We made a stop at a concession stand and purchased soft drinks. My throat was so dry. Piper was munching on cotton candy as we walked to the country homes of Mickey and Minnie.

When we arrived at the country house of Minnie. Piper was overjoyed and I gave her permission to go in and meet Minnie.

"What is this place?"

"I figured with you being so tight Mrs. Mouse you'd recognize the place," Sam teased Josh.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Sam."

"It's Minnie's house," I began. "Kids can meet Minnie and play in her kitchen."

"Wow. How sad that we have to miss that," Josh said sarcastically.

We waited a half hour. Finally I had to go in and drag a very upset Piper out. "But I want to stay."

"We can't honey. There are more attractions to see and we don't have that much time left."

"I'm hungry," Sam observed.

"Yeah, so am I," Josh said as well.

"Okay we have to go back to the Goofy place in fifteen minutes. How about we eat in Fantasyland which should be our next stop?"

"Sounds good," Sam answered.

"Sounds like a long time from now," was what came out of Josh's mouth.

I allowed myself to walk into Josh as we were heading back to Goofy's crop ride. Josh walked back into me. I felt like a kid again.

***Fantasyland***

"There is no way you are going on that ride," I was speaking to Piper even though my attention was on the Mad Tea Party attraction. I was getting dizzy from how fast it was spinning.

"It looks like fun though," Piper replied.

"It looks nauseating," Sam said as he watched the ride.

"I'm going to throw up just watching it," Josh moaned.

"Can I go on it Daddy?"

"Definitely not. I suggest we move along."

"No fair," Piper sulked.

"Piper there are a lot of places to go in Fantasyland. Just take a look," Sam knelt down and shared his booklet with Piper.

"She can't read Sam."

"So. She can see the pictures."

"Yeah Daddy I can see the pictures."

Whatever. On we go towards Cinderella's Golden Carrousel. "Oh my goodness I think I remember this," Sam exclaimed as we stood in front of the ride.

"Well it was built in 1917," I read from the booklet.

"So it's been around as long as you," Josh said elbowing me.

"Yeah and I remember that no two horses are alike."

"What are you babbling?" Josh directed at Sam.

"I was just saying that no two horses are alike."

"What is this a history lesson?" He looked from Sam to me. "Each ride we come across one of you is giving me the lowdown on it."

I ignored Josh and went with Piper to find a horse. Being my child she had to be picky as to which horse she was going to ride. I was close to giving up hope when she finally chose one. I helped her up and reminded her to hold on.

I walked back to Sam and Josh. The ride began and Piper started to wave over to us. She came around a second time and Josh said, "If this thing speeds up to 3 miles per hour she's going to need a seatbelt."

"It's a kiddy ride Josh. They're supposed to go slow."

"This was my favourite ride," Sam said smiling. I think he was reliving his childhood.

"How?" Josh asked surprised.

"I don't know. I just always found it soothing."

"That's boredom Sam, not soothing."

"Shut up Josh," Sam snapped back.

The ride came to a stop and Sam went to help Piper off. "That was boring," Piper told us when she returned.

"Told you," Josh said grinning at Sam.

We visited Dumbo, Peter Pan and Winnie the Pooh. Now we were debating about whether or not Piper should be allowed to go on the Snow White's Scary Adventures.

"It's Snow White."

"It says that it's scary Josh. I don't want her to be afraid."

"But it's Snow White. What is she going to do, send Piper to the mines?"

"It says here though that the attraction may be too intense for children and some adults," I said reading from the booklet again. The booklet had become my best friend.

"So Sam can't go on. He can wait here."

"Bite me Josh," Sam replied. "I'll take her Toby."

"Do you want to go on Piper?" I was silently praying that she wouldn't want to. But she did and so Sam took her while Josh and I waited.

She came out and she looked happy so I guess it wasn't that bad. "That was fun."

"You weren't scared at all?"

"No Daddy I wasn't scared once."

I shrugged. "Okay then. Let's keep going."

We hit Splash Mountain after we stopped at Ariel's Grotto and Storytime with Belle. Piper was chosen to dress up and become part of the story which she found fascinating. Sam got it all on the camcorder.

"Who's going on this with me?" Josh asked motioning to Splash Mountain.

"I will," Sam and I said in unison.

I felt bad. "Go ahead Sam."

"No Toby you go."

"No Sam you go. You want to go on."

"So do you. I'll stay here with Piper."

"Okay as fascinating as this conversation is, our Fastpass is going to expire," Josh announced.

"Go Toby. I could use the break anyway."

"From what?" I asked. We hadn't done anything.

"Josh's mouth."

I hear that. "If you're sure," I started. Sam held his hand up.

"I'm sure Toby. Go on. Piper and I will watch from here."

Josh and I went on the log ride. We came out soaked. I could spend the rest of the day on this thing. The water was so refreshing.

"Did you have fun Daddy?"

"I sure did baby."

"You're really wet Uncle Josh," Piper pointed out. I had received a nice light shower where as Josh came out completely drenched.

"Holy crap Josh. What happened to you?"

"I got wet Sam," Josh tried to squeeze the water out of his shirt and shorts.

"But why so much? Toby isn't that wet."

"Toby wasn't sitting in my seat the lucky bastard," he was still wringing himself.

"You look like a wet postage stamp," I laughed.

"Funny, because that's how I feel."

"I thought the water was refreshing."

"That's because you didn't get drenched in it," Josh spat. "Christ I've got a wedgie."

"Have you no shame?" Sam asked kidding Josh.

"Talk to me when my ass isn't trying to eat my boxers okay."

"Liberty Square is next guys," I pointed out. Piper took my hand and we walked off with Sam. Josh was left back as he tried nonchalantly to remove his boxers from his butt. I have only the classiest of friends.

Sam started singing It's a small world again. This time Piper and I joined in.


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: "Don't Argue With Daddy" (8/8)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: AA<br>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang  
>SUMMARY: The Boys take a trip to Sunny Florida<p>

POV: Toby

TIMEFRAME: Continues from "Pass the Piper"

***Seventeen***

The three of us believed it would never come to an end but finally it did. We went through Liberty Square and finally Adventureland before we wound back at Main Street.

The Fantasy in the Sky was amazing and Piper was ecstatic when Josh pointed out Tinkerbell flying about. I was just thrilled that we were finally getting the hell out of here.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet. Sam, Josh and Piper had all passed out leaving me alone. I couldn't have asked for a better ending to this day.

I didn't even call CJ before I went to sleep I was so exhausted.

When I finally opened my eyes again it was because someone was pounding on my door. I glanced at Piper as I sat up. She was still unconscious as well. That was a first.

I stumbled my way to the door and swung it open. Josh and Sam were standing before me. "What the hell are you knocking on my door for?"

"Toby it's almost 10," Sam said as he walked past me into the room.

He found Piper still sleeping. He turned back to me and asked, "What did you do drug her?"

"Yes Sam. I drugged my four year old," I couldn't get my eyes to stay open. "Are you sure it's ten?"

"Actually it's nine forty five," Josh answered. "We have to meet Sankey at 11. I already made the appointment."

"Guys I have to shower. Wake Piper up and someone order her breakfast please?" I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"What do you feed a four year old?" Josh asked Sam as he picked up the phone.

"Food Josh," I heard Sam say. I debated about going back out there and ordering the food myself but I decided against it. If they ordered the wrong thing Piper would give them shit herself. She didn't need me to do it.

The water felt good as it bounced off of my body. I took a bit longer than I usually would but that was because I knew that Piper was being supervised.

Of course with Sam and Josh she was probably doing the supervising. Twenty minutes later I came back out. "Feel better?"

"Yes Sam. Much better."

Piper was sitting on the sofa beside Josh watching the Teletubbies. She had obviously dressed herself again for she was wearing her bathing suit on the outside of her clothes.

"Did either of you notice that she was wearing her suit on the outside of her clothes?"

"Actually we both did," Josh began. "But when we tried to stop her-"

I didn't need to hear the rest. "Suit off," I said snapping my fingers.

"I like it this way."

"I don't. Please go into the bathroom and dress yourself properly."

"But I like's it this way," she argued.

"I heard you say that the first time. Now please go change."

"I heard you say that the first time too," she stood there defiantly.

"Don't argue with Daddy Piper. Go change!" I raised my voice a slight tone higher.

She stormed off in a huff mumbling under her breath. "Anyone want a four year old?"

"Not me," Josh replied.

"I do," Sam answered.

"That's because you're a glutton for punishment," I said back to Sam who shrugged.

The food came and Piper and I quickly ate while Sam, Josh and I discussed what we would say to Sankey. Sam had already agreed to sit outside with Piper and allow Josh and I to take the meeting.

I just couldn't wait for all of this to be over so I could go home to my CJ. God how I missed her so much.

"How about instead of Piper and I going with you we stay behind and pack up our stuff?"

"That's a good idea Sam. Have you got our plane tickets?"

"Plane tickets? I thought we were taking Air Force One?"

"Josh the President left the other day. What did you think he was going to ride home in a bus?"

"I guess I hadn't thought of that. But what about the baby's stuff?"

"The President has it," I answered. "I'm ready."

"Alright then we should get going," Josh replied standing up.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with Piper?" I always had to make sure of this. If you hadn't noticed she could be quite a handful.

"We'll be fine," Sam waved me off. I left with Josh.

***Dulles Airport***

It felt so good to be back on Washington soil. Even though we didn't go far, it felt as if we had left the country for me. It didn't take us too long to retrieve our baggage.

Our trip had been a success. We managed to get Baca and Sankey back on board. Our mission was complete.

"I can't wait to go home and sleep in my own bed," Sam said.

"I can't wait to go home to Donna," Josh sighed.

"I can't wait to go home to CJ," I chimed in.

"I can't wait till we go back to Disney World," Piper said happily.

We all glanced down at her. "Kids," Sam said laughing.

Josh patted down his pants. "My beepers going off," he felt for the beeper once more.

Josh removed his beeper and made a strange face. "Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did your wife just beep me and call me a bitch?"

I didn't understand at first and then it hit me. I dropped my bags which caught Sam's attention. "Toby, what's wrong?"

"Are you sure it's CJ?" I shouted at Josh while shaking his arm.

"Jesus Toby. Yes it's CJ."

"And the message says bitch?"

"Uh, I think we covered that part. If you were paying attention-"

"The baby's coming," I screamed aloud.

"What?" Sam and Josh said.

"How are you getting that from bitch?" Josh glanced down at his beeper and hit it as if it was broken and hitting it would automatically correct the problem.

"Baby it's time come home," I shouted. I looked frantically for a cab.

"You couldn't have thought of something simpler and less offending?"

"Not now Josh, he's about to become a father," Sam said hailing down a cab.

"He is a father Sam," Josh grabbed Piper and we gathered into the cab.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

I spit out, "Home," I wasn't even thinking.

"Help him out Sam," Josh responded. Sam gave the driver my address. I was so excited. My baby was coming. Mine and CJ's baby was on his or her way.

"This is so exciting," Sam gushed.

I was ripping through my bags trying to find my cell phone when I remembered it wasn't charged. That was probably why she had paged Josh.

"I'm already ahead of you," Sam said as he went through his bag. He produced his cell phone and handed it to me.

I dialed my house and Abbey answered. "Abbey!"

"Toby? Where are you?"

"I'm on my way. Is she okay?"

"She's fine Toby. Her water just broke. I take it you got my message."

"Yeah yeah. I'll be there soon. Or should I meet you at the hospital?"

"Here is fine Toby. She's going to be awhile still."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Of course you can sweetie. But just remember she's in some pain."

"Okay," my heart was beating. CJ came on the line.

"CJ? Honey are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright," she screamed.

"Sweetie hold on. I'm coming."

"Yeah that's why I'm in this mess," CJ began screaming again. The phone sounded as if it was dropped and then Abbey came back online.

"Toby are you there?"

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Oh you bet your ass you are. But don't worry about it honey, all men are at this stage.

"Great," I moaned.

Abbey laughed. "It's going to get worse before it gets better."

"I'm almost there Abbey. Make sure she has whatever she needs."

"I will Toby. She's in good hands."

"I know. Abbey thanks for everything."

"Don't thank me Toby. Just get here fast. I can't withhold the pain in my hands much longer."

I laughed. "Alright. Bye"

I ended the call. "She's having our baby," I said out loud.

Josh leaned over to the driver. "I'll give you fifty bucks if you make this car go faster." The driver accepted.

The End!


End file.
